<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【fgo/秦荆】暴雨、餐刀和亲吻 by sususky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714263">【fgo/秦荆】暴雨、餐刀和亲吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky'>sususky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Typemoon - long time in young [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个刺杀任务。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jing Ke | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Typemoon - long time in young [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768906</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【fgo/秦荆】暴雨、餐刀和亲吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>存档。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我放假了！!  !</p><p>接下来的日子会持续更新！</p><p>今天的文章是和别的老师要的关建词*3：银色餐刀、隐忍的亲吻和暴雨笼罩的病房。</p><p>文章涉及的精神以及心理学领域请各位老师无视其中的硬伤，欢迎来和我讨论政哥的病症。我一开始想写焦虑症但是后面觉得不好圆就模糊处理了orz</p><p>以及生病了一定要去医院！焦虑症抑郁症更是如此!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“peng”子弹从枪口射出，消音器也因此报废，卫宫切嗣冷漠的看着地上的尸体，把枪收回腋下。“浪子、剑客”他打开了通讯上的麦克风，“L场地清理完毕”。</p><p>“那就剩刺客和大boss啦~”燕青活泼的声音传进了耳麦，“干完这一笔要一起来喝酒吗？”</p><p>卫宫切嗣揉了揉眉头：他不喜欢和燕青搭伙很大的原因就是因为他太活跃了，整个人就是个标准的看热闹不闲事大的混沌恶，这次原本以为荆轲至少能吸引一下他的注意，结果荆轲的性别太好，由她来进行最后一击是最好的选择。</p><p>“雇佣兵、浪子”摩斯电码的敲击声从耳机里传出，“我即将进入。四十分钟后若无回复即视为任务失败。”切嗣和燕青敲了敲麦克风，示意自己知晓，随之而来的是清脆的静音声——荆轲锁死了自己的耳麦。切嗣和赶来的燕青对视了一眼，还算默契的退出了疗养院的后门，留下一具温热的尸体。</p><p>门外，大风刮过，积雨云在酝酿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你好，有什么可以帮你的吗？”嬴政回过神来，看了一眼疗养院的心理医生。</p><p>疗养院的心理医生很年轻，有着偏墨绿的黑发和玉石一样透彻的眼瞳，上挑的丹凤眼给人一种凌厉的感觉，可是她分明是一个很温柔的人。嬴政走神了，她温柔的笑着，给他的感觉和曾经接触的女人都不大一样，有一点点违和，但又叫人察觉不出不对。</p><p>“先生？”女人——嬴政更倾向于叫她女孩，他看着她有点紧张和强撑着的微笑想明白了：这个女孩估计还没毕业多久，或者干脆就是刚刚转正拿到了这里的工作：嬴政看着她黑色西装外套着的白大褂口袋，上面的挂牌写着她的名字:庆珂</p><p>违和感来自于她的气质和打扮。</p><p>“啊，不好意思走神了一下。”嬴政点了点头，“嗯，庆珂医生是吗，麻烦你了。”</p><p>“没事的没事的”，庆珂笑了笑，指着他床头的椅子问，“方便坐下来吗？”</p><p>“请坐。”</p><p>庆珂坐下后十指相插，试探性问道：“嬴政先生，我从李先生和艾因兹贝伦医生那里知道了你的状况，但是”她停顿了一下，“我还是想要听听您本人的感受。”</p><p>“事先说明，我的职业素养很高，请不用担心您的个人信息。”</p><p>“这个吗……这是一个很久远的故事了。”嬴政转过头，看着窗外的风景，庆珂跟着他的视线往外望去。</p><p>窗外阳光正好，万里无云，微风轻轻吹过，摇动了窗外的片片树叶，传来了沙沙的响声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嬴政最开始不叫嬴政，他也不是生来就那么高高在上的。幼年时母亲出轨，带着他在男人家借住。一住就是十年，直到嬴政已经长成了一个翩翩少年，他才回到了父亲身边。等待他的也不是父慈子孝的场面，临死前的父亲和争家产的亲戚、素昧平生的兄弟姐妹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看起来，最后您是成功了”，庆珂看着停下不说话的嬴政，突然开口道。</p><p>“嗯。”嬴政有些莫名的疲惫，他伸出手揉揉太阳穴。</p><p>“需要休息一下吗？”不等嬴政回话，庆珂已经站起来，绕去窗边，关了半边窗。</p><p>“今天就请好好休息一下吧。”她阖眼，“我想，我已经知道要怎么做了。”</p><p>“这么自信？”嬴政笑着问。</p><p>“算不上自信，只是知道了怎么做而已。”庆珂稍微睁大了一点眼睛，“请原谅我的失礼。”</p><p>不知道为什么，嬴政感到有一些遗憾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“早上好。”光线打到了嬴政的脸上，他微微偏偏头，心理医生庆珂把一株刚刚剪好的玫瑰插进花瓶里，“睡得还好吗？”</p><p>“唔姆，很不错。”嬴政单手曲起，撑住下巴“你喜欢插画？”</p><p>“算不得特别喜欢，闲暇时的消遣而已。”</p><p>“要不要一起吃早餐？刚刚李书文带来的。”小桌板有规律的码着各色早点。</p><p>庆珂眨了眨眼：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想要在社会上立足，不是努力了就可以了的。嬴政一天学习14个小时，后来工作了，也是12个小时往上加。直到近两年才逐渐把工作放下。被下属和朋友发现自己的心理疾病后才住进疗养院。即便如此，每天仍然还是要处理少部分的文书工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，你们转走的南丁护士长最讨厌的病人是我。病没好想着工作的典范。”</p><p>“有所耳闻。”庆珂把卤蛋挤进泡面里，连香肠都没有的方便面和嬴政的小型茶话会形成了鲜明的对比。</p><p>“你的泡面很香。”嬴政点评道。</p><p>“谢谢，你的早点也不赖。”</p><p>“和你换可以吗？”</p><p>“不可以哦，会罚钱的。”</p><p>“那我多问一句，”嬴政泡在方便面的香味里，“我还可以用药吗？”</p><p>庆珂吞下嘴里的泡面，把泡面杯搁腿上，认真的看着他的眼睛：“我的建议是不要。”她的话语微凉，“您现在的病症其实只要定期接受心理医生的问诊就好了，我认为，前期的大量用药到目前而言没有太大必要。”</p><p>“以上是我的个人看法。”庆珂把方便面放在床头，她似乎永远都那么冷静。嬴政恍然发现对她的第一印象是错误的。</p><p>“唔姆，好的吧。”对待病人的她很温柔，但本人却没有柔软至心底。</p><p>但是她有一双很美的眼睛，嬴政心想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今夜的值班医生是庆珂，她坐在值班办公室里，对着笔记本电脑敲字。</p><p>“嘟嘟，嘟嘟”铃声响起，她扫了一眼座机，是前台的号码，“喂？”</p><p>“庆珂医生，家属提出要探望嬴政先生。”护士为难的说。</p><p>庆珂皱了皱眉，挂钟上显示已经接近深夜十一点，“你叫他等一下，等会儿我打回给你。”她随即挂断了电话，披上白大褂往楼上走去。</p><p>嬴政的房间在最顶层，走到一半，庆珂的私人手机就响了，她匆忙低头一看，发现是陌生来电就挂断了。结果还有第二个来电播进来，她不耐烦的划成短信回复，结果刚走到顶楼，就看见穿着睡衣的嬴政神采奕奕的站在门口，手上握着正在拨号的手机，这时庆珂的手机又响了。</p><p>沉默，是今夜的康桥。</p><p>最终还是嬴政打破了沉寂：“庆珂医生，”他笑眯眯的，脸上难得带着讨好的脸色，“那个，我朋友带来夜宵来，能不能通融一下，放他进来啊？”</p><p>庆珂黑着脸：“行吧……进你房间用座机打电话。你朋友叫什么，是李先生吗？”</p><p>嬴政像小鸡啄米那样点头。</p><p>告知护士核对好信息，庆珂也不打算久待，只是临走时嘱托：“宵夜不要吃太撑，12点就好休息了；还有”她疑惑的挑了挑眉，“你是怎么拿到我的私人号码的？”</p><p>彼时星光灿烂，嬴政背后的星光组成了光的纽带，映射进庆珂的眼睛里，嬴政身体微微前倾，想要将荆轲绿色眼睛里的星河和他自己看的更清楚一点。</p><p>“秘密”他意味深长。</p><p>庆珂当着他的面删掉了自己的通话记录。门后传来脚步声，庆珂转身出门，和刚要进来的李书文点点头，就回去坐她的值班室了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“庆医生可信吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天下午的空气十分粘稠，浑浊，让人感受到浑身不爽，被束缚住了一样。</p><p>庆珂是一个很优秀的心理医生。她分析完手头上病人的案例才开始吃晚餐</p><p>今天十分难得的有牛扒吃，似乎是某位病人家属赞助的，连餐具都精致无比。尤其是它的餐刀：餐刀花纹十分漂亮，她注意到了，忍不住开始仔细的看了两眼。</p><p>就是那多出的两眼，庆珂不复存在。</p><p>或者说，庆珂从来没有存在过。</p><p>荆轲睁开眼睛，迅速的返回到庆珂该有状态，开始吃晚餐的同时不带痕迹的审视她的办公室。在确认被监视的情况下，她从抽屉里抽出庆珂常用耳麦，挂在耳朵上，连上蓝牙，假装开始听音乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“醒来了，剑客。”卫宫切嗣的声音从耳麦里传出，疑问句被他硬生生说成感叹句。荆轲慢条斯理的吃着牛扒，不动声色调整着手机，传出信息。</p><p>“啊啊啊，那就好，剑客也醒来了。计划还是按原来那样吗？”燕青也加入了频道，兴致勃勃的开始讨论。</p><p>合成音粗暴地响起：“当然。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暴雨终于落下来了，雷声轰鸣，荆轲带着一株百合花慢悠悠的走进嬴政的房间。</p><p>嬴政也在吃牛扒，他有点惊讶与荆轲的来访，但还是邀请荆轲坐下了。</p><p>荆轲把百合花插进花瓶里，沉默了一会：“嬴政”她的声音有一点点发颤，“我是来和你告别的。”</p><p>嬴政猛然发觉他对庆珂的感觉又回到了初见的时候，带着一点违和感。</p><p>“心理医生不能和病人产生感情，这是戒律。”她硬邦邦的抛下话，垂下眼帘，不去看嬴政。</p><p>两个人之间只有无言。暴雨越下越大，雨滴打在窗台上，溅起朵朵水花。</p><p>荆轲——或者说属于庆珂的那部分开始流泪了，“对不起。”她带着哭腔说，“对不起……”</p><p>嬴政突然释怀了。他将桌板推后，伸手将荆轲搂入怀中，拍拍女人得背，无声的安慰她。</p><p>漫长的拥抱结束后，她的情绪已经平复了很多，她抽了抽鼻子，“对不起，弄脏你的衣服了。”</p><p>他被她孩子气的话给逗笑了。第一次见面的感觉到底没有错，嬴政想。</p><p>“你大可不必与我告别，感情是没人能说得准的。”</p><p>“对不起，有点不知道自己在说什么了，很久都没有这么词穷过了。”嬴政双手托着荆轲的下巴，“可以请你亲亲我吗？”</p><p>荆轲脸已经红得开始滴血了，迎着嬴政鼓励的视线，她慢慢的凑上前去——。</p><p>那是一个隐忍的亲吻，伴随着暴雨声，带着被银色餐刀刺入心脏，流出来的殷红的血。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“雇佣兵、浪子，任务结束，派人来收尾吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>再一次重申：心理类疾病要去正规的医院检查治疗！！！</p><p>这绝对不是闹着玩的！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>